South Park: The Third encounters from Uranus
by epixScott1
Summary: Something strange is going on in South Park where people are disappearing, and strange lights come out in the night. The new kid must team up with Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny stop whatever going on their small town.
1. Chapter 1

On a warm sunny Monday morning in a quiet little town of South Park, in the town was a red house where a special young boy lives there. In South Park, everyone called him the New kid or douchebag when he moved into the town two months ago with his parents. Many things that happen to him in the past that involve Social media followers, the government was chasing after him and his parents, and sometimes his farts. Ever since he moved into South Park, he became a king that defeated a great evil than a superhero that put stopped to an evil mayor. However, now that everything seems to be back to normal in the town. New kid steps out of his bed and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, comb his brown hair, then he takes a shit.

He goes back to his bedroom to change from his star pajamas into his regular clothes; it was a red striped shirt, a black hoodie, blue jeans, and red sneakers. The new kid heads downstairs for breakfast when he steps into the kitchen he sees his parents talking to each other next to the sink.

"So sexy how about we go back upstairs and start back what we left off last night," said The new kid dad

"Oh hell yes you left me wanting more," said the new kid mom who kisses him on the check

"then let's go right now,"

The new kid's parents grab each other hand; we head up the stairs, and the mom tells the new kid.

"Good morning champ me and your father have to do our taxes so eat your breakfast and have a fun day at school,"

The new kid eats his bowl of sugar bombs once he finished he grabs his backpack and heads off to school.

The new kid goes to his homeroom class, and he sits in the front row of the class that was facing the teacher's desk. As the course starts to begin, the teacher begins to take attendance but seems four boys name stan Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny was not in the classroom until the four boys ran into the classroom.

"boys why are you 5 minutes late," said the teacher

"It wasn't our fault teacher Cartman had us looking for his stupid toy," said Stan

"Hey Meg the incredible is not stupid asswipe, and we did find her for your concern teacher," said Cartman

"Yeah under your pile of clothes," said Kyle

"Boys I don't care what all of your excuses is just go to your seats," said the teacher and the four boys go to their seats and the teacher finishes up taking attendance.

Later on in the class, the teacher comes to the front of the classroom "all right kids right now I'll be signing partners for a history project for a major grade due next Friday. You and your partners must pick U.S. president and make a presentation of the president's origin, his impact in the U.S. and how long he lasted in the white house."

The teacher started to a signing partner at the end of the class it was decided that Kyle is partner up with Cartman, Kenny is partner up with Butters, and Stan is partner up with the new kid.

After school, the new kid walks back home the new kid is a strange red-haired man wearing khaki shorts, a white-collar shirt, sandals, and flip-flops sitting on top of minivan looking at the skies with a telescope.

"I know you're out there, you alien bastard," said the men the new kids ignore him and go back home.

The next morning Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny were standing at they're usually bus stop spot and talking among themselves.

"I can't believe the teacher assigned me to the new kid," said Stan

"yeah that guy can be such a douche," said Cartman

"It's weird though I Actually don't know his name?"

"same Stan we've been calling him Douchebag or new kid," said Kyle

"Maybe his name Todd," said Kenny

"nope I think his more of John," said Cartman

"Whatever Stan at least your not partner up with Cartman,"

"What is that supposed to mean Kyle?"

"Cartman you usually try to find some way to skip doing work or come up with a fucking dumbass plan that backfires."

"Kyle, you don't understand I have a disability that causes me not to do work in anything that involves in school."

"No, you are just a lazy fatass,"

"For the one thousand times Kyle I'm not fucking fat you Jewish prick,"

"Kenny what you think about Butters being your partner," said Stan putting an end to Kyle and Eric argument

"I'm fine with Butter at least I could eat some snacks with not some fatass trying to eat all of the food in the fridge,"

"Goddammit I'm not fucking fat" Then the bus arrived to pick them up for the school.

After School Stan returns home to see a bunch of police cars all around his house. Stan goes inside to see his parents crying on the couch with a detective writing things down on his notepad. "Mom dad what's going on?" said Stan

"Stan, your sister, has been taken," said Stan mom

When Stan heard the news from his mom in his mind, he was the happiest boy alive outside of his body; he was he's faking being sad.

"Don't worry these the police will get that sick freak and find our Shelly," said Randy Stan goes up to his room while his parents are talking to the detective.

Stan gets inside of his room; he immediately texts Kyle about Shelly is missing Kyle respond. "That sucks dude,"

"No it doesn't it's great Shelly has been acting crazier for the past three days when it was her time of the month,"

"I gotta go my dad taking me to the new Adam Sandler movie,"

"Adam Sandler sucks why are guys going to it? "

"I know, but my dad really excited about it goodbye," Stan put away then he goes on and texting the new kid about meeting at his house for the project tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Around the afternoon, the new kid walks up to Stan's house to work for their school project. The new kid rings the doorbell, and Randy answers the door.

"hey, kid how's it going?"

The new kid shrugs his shoulder

"Still as silent as ever huh, anyway I'll tell Stan that you're here come inside" the new kid walks into Stan's house. "Stan, one of your friends, is here" Randy yelled

"Alright I'll be down in a minute," said Stan

The new kid and Randy wait for Stan in the living room Randy start up a conversation with him.

"Hey, kid remember that time you shrank down and went into Mr slave ass to deactivate the bomb ah Good times. Or other that time, you snuck into that fake taco bell to find out that government planes for," Randy smile then he also remembers "Wait a second I also remember you and some kid with diabetes taking my car keys then beating me up and...or was I drunk from those red wine I had,"

Stan finally comes downstairs "Alright New kid were going to my room to do the project," said Stan and New kid goes to the Stan room.

Stan and The new kid started working on the project as Stan research on his computer while the new kid wrote things down. Stan tries to start up a conversation with the new kid at least getting to know him better

"so um how about those Broncos you'll think they'll go to the playoffs?" said Stan

The new kid shakes his head no

"Listen to any good music?"

The new kid shrugs

"Okay, did you eat anything before you got to my house?"

The New kid shakes his head yes

"Jesus can this kid at least say one word," Stan thought and gave up on having a normal conversation with the new kid, and they continue working on the project.

After 2 hours the new kid and Stan finish about 50 percent of the project. The new kid leaves stan house and headed back home until he sees brights lights from the sky go down on a blue house a few houses down from Stan's. The new kid out of curiosity he decides to go check out what happens in over that house.

The new kid goes through a couple of backyards The New kid goes to one backyard that has a bunch of garden gnomes and a statue of Danny Devito. The new kid breaks through a broken fence to get to another yard he ends up in a backyard where there's a pool party that a couple of adults started drinking a massive amount of beer. Who's about to have sex and the new kid quickly go into a backyard not wanting to see another adult sex again. The new kid got into Kyle's backyard where he hears a heated argument between him and Cartman.

"Goddammit Cartman you're sticking up my house with goddamn farts," said Kyle

"Kyle don't be such a drama queen it's not that bad," said Cartman who farted so loud the new kid can hear it from outside

"God it smells like ass mix with taco bell,"

"Kyle you're being such an asshole it just that ate some bad burritos,"

"Cartman I swear to god if you don't stop farting again I'm kicking you out of my house,"

"Fine whatever was about to leave this jew infested house" Cartman leaves Kyle's house out of the front door.

The new kid rolls his eyes go over more back yard until he made it to the house with a strange light coming out of the sky. The new kid hides between the bushes of the backyard he sees lights changing color from green to red, and he sees a blonde girl about his age and blonde women going up in the sky. Then they disappeared, and the light went away the new kid went back home and go straight to bed to figure out what he just saw.


End file.
